A Bond Stronger Than Any Other
by VendettaBlood-Orchid
Summary: When Sissi's brother returns from his trip, he spots something very different about his sister, and his new school.
1. Chapter 1

**A Bond Stronger Than Any Other.**

**Summary: When Sissi's brother returns from his trip, he spots something _very _different about his sister, and his new school.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko. Sighs It belongs to the French. walks off in defeat. Lol. I only own my OC...and Sidd.**

**Pairings: UxY SxU (Sissi.) OCxY JxA OxSam. **

**Ages: Yumi: 16, Ulrich, Jeremie, Odd, and Aelita: 15. OC and Sissi: 15. yeah...**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sissi Delmas. This name brought utter nausea to the students at Kadic Academy. But, I guess they didn't know the real her. It was almost the end of

summer as Mr. Delmas and his daughter, Sissi, were watching television when the doorbell rang. "Who could that be?" yelled Sissi enraged as she opened the door to the night.

"Is that any way to talk to your brother?" asked a husky voice. A young man around the age of 15 walked through the door. He had short black hair with semi-long bangs that slightly cast a shadow over his face. He also had a diamond stud in his left ear. He was starting to grow a little hair on his chin. It wasn't much, but it was noticeable.

He also had a grey t-shirt with a white jacket and baggy blue pants and Nike shoes. He also had striking resemblance to Sissi as well, but his eyes were a somewhat golden color, they looked like they had some cat DNA in them, because, they were slightly reflective in the dark. And he was powerfully built.

"OH MY GOD!" yelled Sissi as she clung to her brother. He had a lot of packages and bags. Sissi clung to his arm as their dad came over and helped him set the bags and stuff down.

"Well, Richard, how was your trip?" asked Mr. Delmas. "It was great! Aww, Sissi, you would have loved London!" Richard said while hugging Sissi. "Oh yeah, I got you

something." Richard said while rummaging through a couple of bags. He pulled something out but made Sissi close her eyes. "Here." Richard said simply as he placed the item in her hands.

Sissi opened her eyes and they widened in surprise. In her hands was a music box. Sissi put it down and opened it. A soft melody leaked through and soon filled the room.

She read the little poem inside.

_"Who wouldn't love a sister like you?  
You're so cute,  
And so kind...  
You're never out of my mind...  
You're pretty and smart,  
And you like art...  
You're the coolest sister ever,  
And we shall never be apart,  
At least from heart...  
You will always be in my mind,  
And will never be left behind...  
I shall be by your side,  
Everytime you need to just run away and hide...  
I'm here to help ,my sister,  
My angel...  
Whenever you need me,  
I shall be by your side...  
I Love You...  
And I always will..."  
_

Sissi had tears in her eyes when she finished and hugged her brother. "Thank you." she whispered into his ear.

Richard nodded and turned to his father. "Hey, dad, when's the new year start?" he asked. "In a few days, we didn't expect you back so soon, Richard." his dad said.

"Two days?" Richard repeated. "Don't worry, stick by me and you'll live." joked Sissi. Richard and Sissi laughed. Mr. Delmas shook his head fondly. "Twins." he said calmly.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ulrich and Odd were talking to Jeremie and Aelita at the school campus. "Sissi seemed to make a lot of noise from that house of hers." said Jeremie while pointing to Mr. Delmas's house that was a little bit into the forest.

"Tell me about it." said Ulrich as he scratched the back of his neck. "I couldn't sleep with all the racket she made." Everyone noticed the circles around Ulrich's eyes.

"Jeez, I slept like a baby!" exclaimed Odd as he flashed a trademark grin. "Well, yeah! That's only because your loud snores cancelled her out!" yelled Ulrich and everyone started laughing.

"I wonder what was she yelling about?" Aelita wondered out loud. "Maybe she's moving." Ulrich said hopefully. "We can only dream..." said Odd and everyone laughed again.

"Speak of the devil, here she comes." said Odd while pointing into the forest. Sissi walked right past them, not even acknowledging Ulrich, with a smile on her face.

"Well, that was a good change." Jeremie said. "Hey, Liz, wait!" yelled a husky voice as the Lyoko gang turned to see a young man running to catch up with her.

"Who's he?" asked Aelita curiously. Sissi slowed down and started laughing when Richard bumped into her and fell down. Sissi extended a hand and she helped him up.

"Maybe, Sissi found a boy who would actually tolerate her!" Odd joked and everyone set to laughing again. Aelita watched the siblings play around.

"Hmm, they look alike." she pointed out.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Richard and Sissi decided to play hide and seek. Richard leaned against a tree and counted. "One...two...three.." Sissi ran off somewhere. "...77...89..100." Richard cheated and went off running.

Sissi hid behind one of the old buildings trying not to burst out laughing. She was watching Richard from the window. He was looking everywhere but that building. Sissi tunred away from the window and giggled to herself.

"...GOTCHA!" yelled a voice from right beside her. "AH!" shreiked Sissi and both she and Richard fell down laughing. Richard got up, still laughing, and helped Sissi up.

"Alright, we need to visit all my teachers and introduce you and then, um, we'll do other stuff." said Sissi through fits of laughter.

"Wow..." said Richard in a monotone and they started laughing again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, how long have they been doing that?" shouted Jeremie. He was referring to Richard and Sissi just running in a little circle, eventually bumping into each other and falling down.

The gang laughed as Sissi bumped into Richard and he fell down. "Richard, Sissi! Come on in!" yelled Mr. Delmas from the house. "Aw..." whined Richard as Sissi grabbed his hand and they ran to their house.

"...they are...so...weird..." said Ulrich as he shook his head.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Richard and Sissi walked in through the front door of their house and immediantly went to Richard's room. It was covered in posters of his favorite bands.

Nirvana, GreenDay, Panic at the Disco, and Simple Plan. Sissi sat down on his bed while Richard fetched another bag from his closet. "Hey, Sissi, I also got you this." Richard said while pulling a item from the bag.

It was a beautiful dress, made of London's finest silk, velvet, and cotton. Sissi gasped and admired it. Richard smiled. "Thank you, Richie." Sissi said giving him his nickname.

Richard smiled again. "No problem, Sissi." Richard said as their father called them for dinner.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Ulrich woke Odd up and they walked towards the showers. "So, who do you think that guy was with Sissi?" asked Ulrich.

"Why? Do you LOVE her Ulrich?" yelled Odd while laughing. A loud _thump_ could be heard as Odd hit the linoleum. "Never, ever, say that again." said Ulrich as he finished washing and left.

Ulrich met up with Yumi and walked with her to breakfast. They saw Richard and Sissi sitting down at a table talking and laughing. Richard looked over to Yumi and froze. Yumi also froze.

"You...?" they both asked at the same time. "Huh?" asked Sissi and Ulrich. "You!" yelled Yumi and she made a grab for Richard. Richard ducked under the table.

"What's going on?" asked Sissi to her brother. "Let's just say, I had a little trouble in Japan!" said Richard, as the flashback came rolling in.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The Ishiyama's had arrived at their Japanese home for summer vacation. Yumi stretched and noticed their house was across from a church._

_"Yumi, dear, we should talk about something." her mother said in an unsure tone. Yumi looked confused. "You see, now that we're back in Japan, you are going to have to...get...married." finished her dad and both parents waited for the explosion._

_They didn't have to wait very long._

_"WHAT! ARE YOU CRAZY? I DON'T WANT TO GET MARRIED!" yelled Yumi._

_"You don't have much of a choice, I'm afraid." answered her father. "Well, who am I marrying?" asked Yumi, accepting defeat._

_"You'll meet him soon enough."  
_

_The next day, Yumi was to be wed to Richard Delmas. But, she didn't even know his name. He sat in the empty church as Yumi got ready upstairs. He sat down at the piano and began to play._

_"Having fun?" asked a voice from behind him and he immediantly sprang up. "Because, I'm not." Yumi finished as she looked upon her 'groom'. She had been crying._

_"Look, it's not like I want to be married." Richard said while shifting uncomfortably._

_Yumi was about to answer when the preacher walked in. "It's time."_

_Richard and Yumi held hands looking away from each other. "Do you, Yumi Ishiyama, take Richard to love and to hold, through sickness and in health, till death do you part?" asked the preacher._

_Yumi, seeing as though she had no choice, said, "..I do..." she let a tear drop silently. "And do you, Richard, take Yumi, to be your wife, through sickness and in health, till death do you part?"_

_Richard bit his bottom lip hard. "...NO!" he finally yelled and let go of Yumi's hand. "I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU PEOPLE! WHY AM I HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE?" asked Richard as he ran down the aisle and out the door._

_"...I pronounce you husband and wife, even though we'll probably never see the groom again..." joked the preacher, but was serious with the bonding._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"...Yumi's married...to my brother?" asked Sissi with a dumb look on her face. "Hmm..." said Ulrich, like he had been thinking. (No, he wasn't!)

Richard climbed up off the floor and sat down. "Yeah, I guess we are." he managed to choke out. "Uh uh, oh no, if my parents see that your here, you'll become my husband immediantly." Yumi started pacing.

Richard looked around and saw Odd, Aelita, and Jeremie with Ulrich. "Huh..." Odd commented, slightly. Richard shifted his eyes and looked back at Sissi. "Well, this has been...exciting." he said rather shyly as he smoothed his hair down countless times.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN: Tell me how I'm doing. Flames allowed!**


	2. Unveiled

**Chapter: 2 Unveiled.**

**AN: Btw, Yumi and Ulrich are boyfriend and girlfriend! And CAUTION, THIS MAY BE A LITTLE BIT OF INCEST BETWEEN SISSI AND RICHARD. TT, I'M SORRY, BUT THEY DO MAKE A NICE COUPLE...**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Richard and Sissi went off somewhere, they didn't say where to the Lyoko gang. "Well, that's quite the predicament." said Ulrich intelligently as he looked at Yumi. "Wait, your not mad?" asked Yumi astonished.

"A little, but it's not like I'm going to just explode on any one, I mean, you two didn't want to get married, did you?'' asked Ulrich. "No!" said Yumi a little loudly.

Ulrich laughed and the lovebirds walked off. "...wow...we were just ignored for like...that whole paragraph..." mentioned Odd as he looked at the lines above this one.

Jeremie slapped Odd in the back off his head. "Hey, never look up!" shouted Jeremie as he had a murderous look on his face. Odd inched away from Jeremie and Aelita and ran off.

"He's right though, we've been ignored throughout this whole story that's only two chapters long now." commented Aelita as she scanned the last chapter. "Stop messing with reality!" screamed Jeremie.

Aelita started giggling and hugged Jeremie.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Richard and Sissi returned to Kadic after doing some stuff that I'll tell later...Anyway. Richard walked towards a group of girls. "Bonjour, ladies." he said in his French accent. The girls sighed and swooned over him.

Sissi rolled her eyes and looked around. She spotted Jeremie and Aelita hugging through the window of the cafeteria, Odd massaging the back of his head, Ulrich and Yumi making out...WHAT?

_'Wait, Yumi's **married! **What's she still doing with Ulrich!' _thought Sissi. Then she came up with a great plan. "Richie, gimme your cell phone!" pleaded Sissi as she walked up to him and his many girlfriends.

Richard gave her his cell and turned back to Naomi, Emily, and Heidi. "So, how do you like Kadic so far?" asked Emily, as the other two girls stared at Richard with hearts in their eyes.

Sissi dialed the Ishiyama's. Luckily, Yumi's father was home. "Hello? Mr. Ishiyama?" asked Sissi. "Ah, hello Sissi." answered Mr. Ishiyama. "Do you recall a Richard Delmas?" she asked.

"Oh, Yumi's husband? Why yes, but why?" asked Yumi's father. "He's my brother, and he's back in town." Sissi said with an evil smirk on her face.

"Really? Alright, then. Now that Ulrich boy won't come around here any more, thank you Sissi. Come around the house during lunch, Yumi comes home shortly for lunch, and bring Richard." and with that, Ulrich, Yumi's and Richard's fate were sealed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why do I have to go back there? I don't want to be married!" yelled Richard at Sissi. Sissi had never had to deal with her brother yelling at her. She had tears in her eyes and a little frown on.

Richard's anger melted as soon as he saw her face. "Aw, fine, but, what's in it for me?" he asked. (Yeah, always trying to gain something, like Sissi!) Sissi cleared her throat.

"Well, other than the wedding night, you'll be with the beautiful Japanese goddess, and I'll be with my Ulrich!" she said dreamily. "...beautiful Japanese goddess...?" asked a stunned Richard.

"Ulrich's words." said Sissi and they both gagged.

"Okay, it's time, come on Richie!" Sissi squealed and grabbed his hand and they both ran towards the Ishiyama threshold.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yumi opened her house door and was shocked to see Richard and Sissi sitting with her parents and Hiroki. Her little brother was at the time, asking Richard many things.

"Why is your hair not long like Sissi's, why do your eyes reflect the light like that? Why do you love my sister? Where do baby's come from?" Hiroki asked.

Richard sat there, looking quite confused. "...uhhh..." he looked up and saw Yumi. "Oh, hello Yumi, we were waiting for you." said her father as he got up. "Why are they here?" Yumi asked with venom.

"Well, you _are_ Richard's wife--" Mr. Ishiyama got interrupted by Yumi grabbing the nearest vase and throwing it at Richard. Richard caught it rather fast and looked at Yumi with a shocked expression.

"THAT'S IT. I'M GONE!" yelled Richard and he stormed out, handing the vase to Mrs. Ishiyama. All the Ishiyama's turned to look at Yumi angrily. Except for Hiroki.

He ran around Yumi in a fast blurred circle. "WOW, YUMI'S YOUR AWESOME! I WANNA THROW THE VASE NEXT!" yelled her brother. Sissi took this time to leave.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Richard walked towards Kadic and Sissi was quick to get to his side. "She almost hit me with a vase. A vase!" stressed Richard. "Hey, you caught it, didn't you?" asked Sissi snottily.

Richard stopped walking leaving Sissi a little bit in front of him. "...you don't even care about me, do you? All you care about is Ulrich, Ulrich, Ulrich! Well, maybe, I don't care about you either!" Richard shouted at Sissi then ran past her into the forest.

Sissi stood there dumbstruck. She started to have tears forming in her eyes. She sat down on a nearby bench and started to cry silently into her hands.

Ulrich and Odd looked out of their dorm window to see Sissi sobbing on a bench. "What's up with her?" asked Odd. Ulrich had a bit of concern leaking through his eyes.

"I'm going to find out." Ulrich said like a war hero,(lol.), and walked out. "...kay..." Odd said in disinterest and returned to his magazine.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN: Tell what ya think! ...again...lol.**


End file.
